Royale Change (Original Chapter 18)
by detectivecaz
Summary: M accompanies Bond to Casino Royale in Montenegro, in order to keep her wayward agent in line. But will her presence help, or become a distraction for Bond? One thing is for certain. This mission will change both their lives. (This is the original chapter 18 and ending of Royale Change, before i decided to change and alter the idea in my final version).


**AN:** This was the original chapter 18 of Royale Change, before i decided to change and alter the idea in the final version. It was also where the fic was supposed to end to lead onto the sequel. However, I scrapped this idea as I wasn't too happy with it. It has been lost for a while and I only recently re-discovered it today and I have decided to share it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Royale Change - Original Chapter 18 and Ending  
**

...

Olivia started to get dressed, only to be halted by James' arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he placed small kisses to the side of her neck.

"As much as I would love to continue this James, I would actually like to see Venice before we have to get back to the real world."

"Now, how did I know you were going to say that?" He murmured against her skin, before letting her go so she could continue to get dressed.

"There will be plenty of time for that James." She turned her head to look at him.

"Now, stop pouting and get dressed, I would prefer to have breakfast with you in your clothes."

"Yes, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, and resumed in her task, feeling his eyes on her watching her every move. Fastening the last button on her blouse, she looked for James noticing he was lying back on the bed still naked.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Most definitely." His eyes trailed up her body taking in her white cotton trousers, and a light blue silk blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"I'm glad you did because the clock's ticking if you aren't dressed in oh, say ten minutes, I'm leaving without you."

She smirked when it got the desired effect, as he bolted from the bed and threw on the first set of clean clothes he could find which happened to be a navy polo shirt and black jeans. Looking back out towards the window, her eyes caught a man in a three-piece suit, wearing a pair of glasses, one of which had a darkened eyeglass lens on the square outside their hotel looking up at the building.

"What are you staring at?"

She turned to see James make his way over to her and turned to look back out the window noticing the man had gone.

"Nothing, just taking in the view." She looked away from the window and gave him a small smile.

"Ready?"

He gave her a nod and watched as she went to pick up her bag having a feeling she saw more than she was letting on. He looked out into the crowd of people below, wondering what, or who it was she saw.

"Come on then."

"You know Olivia, for someone who is on holiday, and supposed to be relaxing, you sure are in a hurry."

He grabbed the room key from the table and made her way towards her.

"I'm making the most of it while I can, god knows when I'll next get a break."

"Aren't you the boss?" He raised an eyebrow at her, while handing over the room key watching as she placed it in her fabric clutch bag.

"Just because I'm the boss, doesn't give me the excuse to gallivant off whenever I feel like it." She told him snapping her bag closed.

"We'll have to change that at some point won't we?"

He placed his hands on her waist, pulled her in close, and leaned down capturing his lips with hers, in a lingering kiss, M's arms to wrapping themselves around his neck holding him in place.

"And you're a bad influence." She whispered against his lips once they had pulled apart.

"I have no idea what you mean." He told her smiling, while his hands slipped under the back of her blouse.

"Sure you don't James, I'll add a proximity and a no touching rule if you don't get a move on."

His hands stopped, and he took a step back from her. "You wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, wouldn't I? Are you willing to take the chance?"

"Damn it, Olivia."

She gave a smirk, "I thought not, now breakfast. After you James."

"Just you wait." He mumbled walking away from her.

"Oh, I'll be waiting." She looked on in amusement at his attitude, before following after him.

The decided to have breakfast at a little cafe across from the hotel, although somewhat early, it was still quite busy. Upon entering, they were greeted by one of the waiters who showed them to their table.

Taking a seat, Olivia looked out into the square taking in the various people as they passed. She felt the warmth of the sun encase her as she felt herself relax. She certainly could get used to this.

Olivia felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning to look at James she saw the grin on his face, as he took the menu from the waiter.

"Why are you grinning, James?" She asked, while taking her own menu from the waiter giving the young man a smile in thanks.

"Can a man not be happy that he's with the woman he loves?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes in amusement, knowing he was up to something.

"I'll be back in a few moments, to take your order."

"Thank you."

Once the waiter was a good distance away from their table, Olivia turned her attention back to James.

"What are you up to?"

James looked up from his menu, "I'm not up to anything."

"Now, why don't I believe that?"

"You tell me."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in amusement before she looked back down at her menu trying to decide on what to order.

It wasn't long until their waiter came back a few moments later and took their order. Olivia decided on the continental breakfast and some tea, while James just decided on some coffee.

"You're not eating?"

"I'll get something later," he reassured her.

She gave him a disapproving look, before looking around the square taking in the various buildings and people that were passing by. She was just about to turn back to James when her eyes caught the other woman staring at them in one of the side alleys.

"What is it, Olivia?" James asked seeing her staring into the distance.

"Vesper."

"What?" He looked to where M was staring and saw her before she started to walk away.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon."

Before M could stop him, he was out his seat and started following after her in a small jog, disappearing down the alley and out her line of vision.

She felt another presence next to her thinking it was the waiter with her food . She turned to him with a smile only for it to disappear.

"Hello M. I see Bond fell for the diversion. He really isn't as smart as he looks."

"What do you want Mitchell? If it's the money, it's due to be transferred."

"For your sake, you had best pray it hasn't yet. Now get up."

Olivia not wanting to provoke him any more than necessary did as she was told. She felt Mitchell grab her arm and pulled her away from the cafe and further away from James. His grip tightening when she tried to get him to release his hold. Upon reaching the main doors of the bank M was about to head in only to be pulled back by Mitchell.

"If you try anything, I will kill you," he hissed.

"And if you keep persisting with this game, your chances of getting this money are getting slimmer with each moment we stand here."

He let go of her arm and watched as M marched through the doors of the bank, and followed after her. He wouldn't put it past her to try something, she wasn't the head of MI6 for nothing. She may be old, but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

Making her way over to one of the counters, the man on the other side gave her a smile, that she tried to return.

"What can I help you with today Ma'am?"

"I would like to withdraw funds from my account."

"Certainly, if you write down the account number I can carry out your request."

She gave him a nod, and took the slip and pen and wrote down the account number, feeling Mitchell watch her every move. Handing it over, she watched as the accountant typed the number into the system.

"Everything looks satisfactory, how much would you like to withdraw?"

"All of it."

"Very well, if you wait here ma'am I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She watched him go and turned to Mitchell.

"Satisfied?"

"It's not over yet, M."

He moved away from her and looked around the bank for any sign of Bond. M watched him, and turned back to the counter, noticing a small letter opener on the other side. Reaching her fingers under the glass, she managed to pull the small knife towards her and discretely placed it in her bag, leaving the clasp open.

The accountant returned a few minutes later walking towards her with a silver case.

"Here you are ma'am."

Olivia took the case from him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's everything, thank you."

He gave her one last smile, "Have a good day ma'am."

Mitchell retook her arm and guided her out of the bank. He was close to achieving his task. The quicker he got this over with, it would be all the better for him.

Once they were back outside, he took the case from Olivia, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"You've got the money, so you can take your hands off me."

"Not so fast, you're my bargaining chip until I'm far away from here. I can't have your lover, stopping me. Now walk."

Olivia gave him a look of disgust, and let Mitchell lead her down an alleyway, after alleyway wondering where they were going.

"You do know chances of you getting out of this alive are slim, Mitchell."

"The odds seem to be in my favour so far, M."

They didn't get much further when there was the sound of running footsteps behind them.

/*\\*/*\

James followed vesper through the various alleys, only to see her stop and turn towards him. Withdrawing his gun, he aimed it towards her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you!"

"You're a fool for following me James, it's exactly what they wanted."

She was fed up with these games, if he was going to shoot her, she wished he would just do it already.

"They have been watching your hotel and your every move. They knew you would follow me, which leaves M an open target."

His phone started to ring, and not lowering the gun or taking his eyes off her, he removed it from his pocket and answered it.

 _"Bond, It's Tanner. The national treasury is wondering why they haven't received the funds. I need an update."_

"I need you to get agents to my location as soon as possible, M's life could be at risk."

 _"Shit, I can get them at your location in an hour, two at most."_

"Tanner, the quicker the better."

He hung up and grabbed Vesper's arm in a tight grip. Noticing some rope sitting on a crate in front of him, he picked it up and tightly tied Vespers hands together, before tying the remaining rope to a metal loop that was visible from the side of the building.

"You can't leave me here, James," she cried as she struggled to break free.

"Watch me."

Ignoring Vespers calls for him to come back, he quickly dialled Mendel waiting for the banker to answer. After a few rings, the man picked up.

"Mr Mendel, James Bond. I appear to be having a little trouble accessing the funds I deposited in my account.

 _"It was transferred to the bank account your company gave us Mr Bond. It appears the funds are being withdrawn as we speak."_

He had just reached the main square and looked around for any sign of M.

"Where?"

 _"The Venice Branch Saint Marcos Square."_

He hung up and ran in the direction of the bank Mendel said, hoping he wasn't too late. Reaching the bank, he looked for the familiar cap of white hair and let out a curse when she wasn't there. Seeing the alleyway next to the bank he took the chance and followed the path.

Hearing voices up ahead, he un-holstered his gun and picked up the pace, before breaking into a run. Turning the corner, he saw Mitchell dragging Olivia none too gently. The scene caused his blood to boil.

"Let her go, Mitchell!"

Mitchell turned and pulled Olivia in front of him using her as a shield at seeing the gun in James' hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Bond. She's a contract if you will. White wants you to join Quantum, and M here is his way of ensuring it. So, you have two options. Option one this can end here all you need to do is leave MI6, come with me and work for Quantum and M here lives."

"And if I don't?"

"Then she dies and White's men take you anyway. So, what will it be Bond? Whatever the outcome, White wins."

James looked across towards Olivia who was reaching into her bag and removed a small gold letter opener. She looked over to him watching as he gave a faint nod.

"I have to hand it to you, Mitchell, you played the double agent card quite well. There's just one thing you seem to have forgotten."

"Oh really? And what would that be M?" He asked her mockingly.

"I've known you for eight years, you were my personal bodyguard for five. I know every part of your life, every significant detail. Then there is the matter of the injuries you sustained, a bullet wound to the shoulder and stomach in 2001 and the knife wound on your thigh."

"Not as smart as you seem M. I was never stabbed in the thigh."

"Weren't you? We'll have to ratify that."

She plunged the letter opened she had taken earlier from the bank into Mitchell's thigh causing him to let out a scream in pain. Pulling away from his weakened grasp, James fired his gun shooting Mitchell in the chest. Walking towards him, kneeling down next to him he removed the gun from his grasp.

"I guess you forgot option three."

Mitchell laughed causing blood to spill from out of his mouth.

"You… should… have… went… with… option... one."

"All… cards … are… gone... Bond…" He was finding it harder to breathe.

"You've…jus… signed… her… death warrant."

James watched as his eyes moved to his left, following his line of vision noticing movement from the balcony above.

Leaving Mitchell, he grabbed M who had the case pulling them behind the pillar just as the courtyard opened in gunfire.

"This is the last time I come on holiday with you, James."

He ignored her and looked up to the balcony shooting three shots, only to be pulled back behind the pillar by M as a bullet narrowly missed him.

"We need to move."

"If it's all the same to you Olivia, I would rather not get you killed."

"And if it's all the same to you, if we bloody stay here we're both going to get killed!"

Looking around he noticed another alleyway to his right.

"Come on."

Grabbing her hand, he tried to navigate them towards the alley, only to stop every few steps to prevent themselves from getting hit by the bullets.

"This is ridiculous," Olivia muttered losing her patience at their predicament.

They needed to find a way out of here and back to the main square.

As if James was reading her thoughts, he placed a gun in her hand.

"Take this, and go to that alley and find cover. Once you do, you stay there until I come for you."

Olivia looked down at Mitchell's gun in her hand before looking back up at James in disbelief.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"We give them a distraction," he gave her his trademark grin.

"You can't be serious."

"I can do my job better knowing you're out the line of fire."

Olivia knew he was right, "All right, just don't get yourself killed."

"I'll always come back to you, Olivia." he softly promised. "Now get ready."

James waited a few minutes before aiming his gun and shooting at the men in the balconies.

"Go!"

Olivia ran towards the alleyway, with the sound of gunfire echoing around her. If she knew how this day would go, she would have bloody took James up on his offer about staying in bed.

Upon reaching the alleyway she leaned against the stone wall trying to get her breath back only to become alerted when she heard footsteps coming her way. Seeing an opening in one of the buildings, she made her way inside,hiding behind the doorway, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Looking out, from where she was hiding, she saw two men, one of whom she recognised from the main square when she looked out their hotel window earlier.

"We can't let them get away. Get Bond, while I look for the woman and the money." The man with the one darkened eyeglass lens told his partner.

"And what about White, Gettler? if you don't get that money or the woman he won't be happy."

"You leave White to me, Clegg. You just concentrate on apprehending Bond."

Olivia moved back into the dark corner as Gettler turned around, and started to walk down the alleyway his footsteps growing fainter. She let out a sigh of relief and went to look out to see where Clegg was, her foot kicking a stone as she did so. She let out a curse under breath, hoping he had already left.

Clegg turned to the sound of the noise, pulling back the safety of his gun, he made his way towards the building.

Olivia heard the footsteps grow closer, looking around she tried to look for a way out, seeing none, she readied her gun, trying to stop her hand from shaking.

"Don't move," she told him in a cold tone.

Clegg stopped in his tracks.

"Drop the gun, and put your hands up where I can see them."

"You've got some balls lady I'll give you that." He dropped the gun and did what she asked.

"Not bad looking either for an old broad."

Letting her anger take over, she struck him on the head with the butt of the gun watching as he crumbled to the ground with M looking at him in disgust.

"Less of the old, thank you."

Once she was sure the man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, she kept the gun in her hand and looked out into the alleyway noticing the area was clear.

Stepping out of the building she hurried down the alley, vigilant of her surroundings. She just hoped James didn't get himself killed. No longer hearing gunfire, she didn't know what to think. She knew James could handle himself, but that didn't stop her worrying.

She was nearly in the main square when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming from behind her. Taking cover behind a stone pillar, she tried to control her breathing as she saw the shadow on the cobbled path.

Tightening the grip on her gun, she turned and took aim ready to pull the trigger, only to stop when she realised it was James.

"Took you long enough," she told him in relief as she lowered the gun.

She took in his appearance noticing his dust-covered clothes, but what caused her to worry was the jagged cut that ran his eye down to his cheek most likely caused by a knife.

"Are you all right?" he asked her urgently as he checked her over for any injuries.

"Am I all right? I'm not the one with a deep gash to my face, James." she reached up to inspect the wound when James' hand stopped her.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Olivia," he told her softly placing a kiss to the palm of her hand. 'I've had worse. But we'll worry about my wounds later, we need to go."

The two of the continued down the alley, before they finally reached the main square.

The surrounding area was far busier than what it had been when they left little under an hour ago, which caused James to quickly scan the area looking for any sign of danger.

Once he was satisfied the area was clear, he turned his attention back to M.

"I want you to go straight to the hotel. Go to our room and stay there until I come for you. Call Tanner inform him of the situation. Tell him to get agents here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back for Vesper. She's not getting off with this."

"Be careful James."

"For you, always, " he whispered leaning down as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go."

James watched her as she maneuvered her way through the crowd towards the hotel and made her way inside.

Once he was sure she was inside, he made his way back to where he had left Vesper.

Vesper didn't know how long she had been here before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw the now battered and bruised James standing in front of her.

"Where's M?"

"Safe," he said as he untied the rope from the metal loop.

"Safe where James? They have been watching your hotel."

"Then you had better pray she is still alive."

Grabbing her arm, he dragged her from the alleyway.

"It will be your fault as much as mine James. If you never got close to her, she wouldn't be involved in this mess."

James tried to ignore the accusation, but he knew deep down her words were true.

As they were nearing the main square, James heard the beep of his mobile. Stopping in his tracks, he pulled out the phone from his trouser pocket, only to see a message from an unknown number.

Feeling the palms of his hands start to sweat, he opened the message and felt his heart stop at the two words staring back at him.

 _'You lose!'_

As soon as he read the last word, a loud explosion filled the air, causing the ground and nearby buildings to shake.

"Olivia." he whispered before running as fast as he could towards their hotel.

He no longer cared about what happened to Vesper. She was no longer his priority. Olivia was the only one that mattered.

Upon reaching the main square, he felt his heart stop in his throat at seeing the flames coming from the room he was sharing with the one woman he swore he would protect. She couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it.

Ignoring everyone around him, James pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered in a desperate need to get to the woman he loved while the smoke continued to rise turning the once clear blue sky black.


End file.
